The present invention relates to bicycle rims, and more particularly to a toroidal bicycle rim having a maximum width disposed closer to a spoke-engaging portion than a tire-engaging portion of the rim.
As a bicycle travels through the air, unwanted turbulence is generated around the bicycle wheel creating drag which acts against the bicycle's forward motion. Further, the bicycle's forward motion may be hindered by crosswinds causing the bicycle to lean.